1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated optics and, particularly, to an electro-optic modulator having a wider bandwidth.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-optic modulators are used in integrated optics to carry and transmit information. However, with the development of information technology, a bandwidth of current electro-optic modulators is often narrower than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electro-optic modulator that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.